Free
by Junhazastripedsweater
Summary: Hayato is an orphan that just wants to escape, and a certain blonde haired man helps him do so. AU, Honorshipping. Two shot, yaoi, lemon in second part, and some language.


**I'm writing this for my friend Kriss, aka VashiMiku. **

**This is gunna be a two shot, this first part really not involving much romance. It pretty much just sets the scene for you. Second part, though, will get more into the story. Trust me.**

**Oh yeah, and it's Matsuba/Morty x Hayato/Falkner (Honorshipping) with some Sacredshipping. **

**Slight language in this chapter. Lemon in next section. TOTES YAOI, HOEZ.**

**I don't own pokemon.**

Hayato hated the orphanage. At every open opportunity, he would get out of there. They rebuked him for his disobedience, but he never gave a shit. The only problem with that is that he was forced to go back. Each time Hayato would have been supervised to that dreaded building because they always found him. The stupid tattle tales in this tiny town were extremely obnoxious; they thought he was up to no good.

But that wasn't true. All he wanted to be…

Was _free_.

So the bluenette needed a plan. Hayato sat in his room, thinking about how he could escape and not get caught. The orphan was stuck, really. How the hell was he supposed to be free when he couldn't think of anything? Frustration boiled in his gut as he rubbed his temples, sighing a bit. Hayato wasn't getting anywhere and it had been 2 hours already. He got up from off his bed, pacing around the room. There had had to be a way. There _had_ to be a way.

"Hayato, what are you doing? Go back to sleep…" one of the girls said, looking at him with an annoyed look. It wasn't suspicion thankfully, but that girl, Kasumi, was scary anyways. Hayato nodded, running a hair through his blue locks as he crawled into his bed again. He might as well give up, for the night at least.

But then an azure eye lingered to the window, the other covered by his hair, ears receiving the sound of…was that music? Hayato got up again, but more quietly this time, tiptoeing over to the window. He blinked a couple times as he caught sight of the source of music.

What he saw was a blonde man, most likely in his early twenties. What seemed to be playing was some sort of jazz music coming from a stereo on the sidewalk. The blonde man adjusted his purple headband, a big grin on his face as he was wiping down the streets. He looked happy doing his job, Hayato observed. But what was so exciting about cleaning the streets so late at night?

The man's energy was intriguing, none-the-less. He seemed care free, easy going…maybe _he_ would help Hayato out! The only thing was…

How was the 15 year old orphan supposed to get the blonde's attention from just the window? The boy glanced over at his bed, a stuffed animal owl sitting there. An idea popped into his head, grabbing the fluffy object and throwing it out the window to hit the tall man. He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that the mysterious male would notice him. And successfully, the violet eyed man looked up at the bluenette whose head was sticking out the window.

"Hey, what was that about…?" the blonde called up, causing some of the children in the room to shift in their sleep. Hayato bit his lip nervously, holding out a finger to indicate that he'd be right back. He ran to the desk nearby, grabbing a piece of paper and a sharpie.

_**Help me get out of here.**_

Hayato dropped the note out of the window, as it floated down it rocked back and forth. Thankfully there was no breeze out, or else he would never the get the note the street cleaner. The man grabbed it, staring at it. He chuckled lightly, giving Hayato two thumbs up. Now all the orphan could do was hope that the stranger knew what he was doing.

Hayato sat on his bed, not sure what he should do; minutes went by, then it came to be an hour, then and hour and a half…was the blonde unsuccessful? The bluenette frowned…he'd never get out of here. Then suddenly, the door opened and there was the head of the orphanage and the man.

"Hayato, there's someone here to adopt you."

Well, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Um…well, it's uh, nice to meet you," he stuttered, looking at the older one nervously. Was it a good idea to get the blonde to help? Well, too late now.

"His name is Matsuba. He will be…adopting you." The head of the orphanage cringed, as if she was in disbelief that anyone wanted to adopt the boy. Oh well. Hayato was sure that any place was better than here.

So he followed Matsuba out of the building, the blonde wearing a grin on his face. "So, I saved you. Do I get a thank you?" he chuckled, glancing back at Hayato.

"Um…well, I wasn't expecting for someone to _adopt_ me! But then again…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "…I'd rather be adopted by a crazy stranger then stay _there_."

"Well, you can run away now if you'd like."

"But you just adopted me. Shouldn't I be living with you or something…?"

"Yeah, well, my boyfriend might not like it…" Matsuba scratched the back of his head before offering a smile. "But you're only a kid, and you do need a place to stay. I'm sure he won't mind."

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost 16!" Hayato retorted, pouting a bit. The blonde smirked, shrugged.

"I'm 22. You're a kid to me. But hey, we better start getting comfortable with each other, since you're my son or something now!" He ruffled the boy's blue hair, much to Hayato's displeasure. What did he get himself into?

"You're not my dad…" he mumbled, clenching his fist. The blonde adjusted his headband, and then glanced down at the trembling orphan.

"Oh…sorry. I hit a sensitive spot, didn't I?" Matsuba sighed, pulling the younger one into a hug. "I'm sure as hell not your dad, but I'll take care of you." Now Matsuba was wondering, what did _he_ get himself into? He wasn't ready for a kid! But he couldn't leave the blue haired child alone…leaving a 15 year old boy on the streets just wasn't right.

Suddenly he felt Hayato squirm, muffling something about how he couldn't breath. Matsuba let go suddenly, sighing a bit. He was too deep into thought that he didn't realize how tightly he was embracing the younger male. Hayato huffed a bit before looking up at the taller figure.

"Are you gay?" Was Hayato's first question. This took Matsuba off guard, blinking a few times.

"…Why?"

"Because you said you had a boyfriend. So I'm just curious if you're totally gay or just gay for him," Hayato pointed out, looking up curiously at Matsuba.

"Ah, well, I'm just gay for him, really," Matsuba shrugged a bit, and then looked back down at the boy. "What about you?"

"To be honest…no clue. The orphanage consists of mostly girls, and they're all bitches. And then there's some boys, and their either really quiet or just untrusting and pissy. So I don't know…" all of this cause Matsuba to laugh, triggering a confused look on Hayato's face. "What's so funny…?"

"You're critical on people. You need to loosen up a bit," he stated before stopping in front of a small house. "Here we are! Your new home. You got your clothes, right…?" he asked, causing Hayato to freeze.

"I kinda forgot them…it wasn't really something I was thinking about at the moment, heh…" The blunette laughed nervously, causing Matsuba to roll his eyes.

"Well you can borrow some of my old clothes until we get you some. I was your size when I was around 18. I had a major growth spurt, as you can tell." The blonde unlocked the door, stretching a bit as he walked inside. Hayato followed after him, eyes glancing around.

It was a nice, cozy house. Small, but Hayato could imagine living here. A medium sized TV was against a wall, a couch not too far away from it. But there was something else.

Well, _someone_ else.

On the couch was another man, who looked around Matsuba's age. He was in just his boxers and a white t-shirt, watching the TV with an exhausted expression. He turned his head to see his lover – and Hayato.

"Matsu, who's that?" the man asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, Minaki, this is Hayato. Hayato, this is Minaki," Matsuba introduced them, feeling the room get tense. Shit. He _knew_ this would happen. "Um, I saved Hayato from a bunch of thugs. And he has no where to stay. So I offered for him to stay with us. Is that okay…?"

Minaki scowled, standing up a shaking his head. "Of course it isn't okay! How are we going to do anything when we have to take care of a kid?" he pouted, crossing his arms. Matsuba approached him, snaking his arms around him.

"Shhhh, you'll survive," The blonde whispered, but then the other male pushed him off.

"Whatever. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. No wonder you came home later than usual from your job; you picked up some kid off the streets!" Matsuba looked hurt as Minaki said all of this.

"Ah…okay…" the blonde said, gaze falling to the floor as the other man brushed past him. Hayato frowned, feeling bad for Matsuba. He made his way over, a concerned expression on his face.

"You know, I don't have to stay-"

"No, you're staying. You hear me?" Matsuba's voice was stern, looking over at the blue haired boy. Hayato nodded, playing with a strand of his own hair nervously.

"Okay. I'm staying, then." Hayato actually felt…happy when the older male demanded he stay with him. But he wasn't supposed to feel _this_ happy. Matsuba was taken, and the bluenette had already caused enough trouble anyways. So might as well keep his distance.

But would he be able to?

**Oh God well….hope that it didn't suck too hard. I should hopefully update soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
